7 Minutes in Heaven
by Asuke23x
Summary: Sanji and Zoro get roped into a game that could have some very pleasant consequences. ZoSan one shot. Au.


# 7 Minutes in Heaven #  
Disclaimer: I own nothing!  
This is a ZoSan one shot! I've written a little smut before, but I was still really nervous to write this. Hehe, I hope you like it!  
XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Zoro didn't know how he always got himself into these situations. But, wait! Of course he did! It was a thing called pride...and Ace.

He should've known better then to go out party hopping with the freckled raven. Hanging out with him always spelt trouble for the green haired young man, and Zoro was surprised that he hadn't learned to say 'no' yet.

So, as he stood in the dark by himself, in that bitch Nami's gigantic walk in closet, he punched himself mentally over and over again for not saying no to the older D's taunting request/bet.

"Well, Zoro, if you know so much and are so experience, you should be able to seduce anyone, right?" Ace had asked with a devilish grin.

Zoro had stupidly over reacted, and so here he was in this fucking closet, and playing the stupidest and most shitty game in human history: 7 Minutes In Heaven.

He sighed, rubbing his temples, trying to quell his growing aggravation as he waited for the poor girl that walked into the closet.  
Light flooded into the room suddenly, followed by obnoxious giggling, and then just quickly the door was shut, plunging the closet back into complete darkness.

He breathed anxiously, waiting for the shoe drop. And, boy, did it ever.

"Hello, my sweet mellorine~! No need to fear for your virginity, for I, Sanji Prince, am a man of principal and fine upbringing!" A slurred voice announced.

Zoro stifled a groan. "Apparently not principaled enough to play this game," Zoro taunted, and stepped into the shaft of moon beam that was the only source of light from the closets sky light.

"Moss head?" Sanji asked, shocked, "What the fuck are you doing in here?!"

Zoro rolled his eye. "Same thing as you, curly brow." He said flatly, very displeased.

Why the hell did it have to Sanji Prince, worlds most obnoxious, giggling, womanizing idiot? God, he hadn't seen Sanji in at least 2 years. Now that his eye was adjusting, he could see that the noddling cook had grown.

His blond hair was longer, off to a different side, and he had a goatee. Zoro huffed at the irony of it all. Here he was hoping for a girl, and stupid cook was who he got. How many times had he wished for an opportunity like this one to present itself through out all of high school? Well, more then he cared to admit, but that part of his life was over now.

"Listen here, marimo," the blond said, ending with a very non threatening hiccup, "Unlike you, I have no desire to be in here, but it was requested-"

"-by a lady," Zoro finished with him. "Honestly, cook, can you be anymore predictable?" He snorted. "And for your information, I'm only in here because of Ace. That bastard tricked me." He said defensively.

Sanji laughed loosely, alcohol probably compromising his sanity. "Well, hell. Ace had said something about that, but I didn't know it was you. Haven't seen you around much since graduation."

Sanji took out a cigarette to light it up, but then thought better of it. Then he got a devilish smile on his face, a smile like the one he got senior year when he had the idea to fill their history teacher's desk with mud, and then pin it and the teacher's chair to the ceiling.

"Wanna give the bastard something to talk about?"

Zoro was completely thrown for a loop, unsure where this conversation was headed. " What are you yapping about?"

"Come on, marimo. Not even you could be that stupid. What I mean is to get Ace back. I owe that bastard some pay back. What do ya say?"

Sanji leaned toward Zoro, giving him a lewd smile.

Zoro's heart was beating a little faster now. "Get back at Ace?"

Sanji nodded. "Yep."

"Lets do it!" He concured. "What should we do? I'm not making out with you, though, dart brow."

The cook snorted. "Well, obviously." Then he seemed to think a moment. When an idea came to him, Zoro watched as the cook's face lit up.

With out a word Sanji moved toward Zoro, and leaned back against a bare wall. He gestured Zoro closer, and when the green haired man had gotten close enough, he grabbed Zoro's hands and placed them on his narrow hips.

"Ohh, Zoro!" He moaned lustfully, then put a fist to his mouth to contain his laughter. Then he began to rock his body back and forth, making his ass smack the wall in rhythmic movements. Just like if he was being-

"Oh! I get it!" Zoro whispered, realizing Sanji's plan.

He was smirking, albeit a little pink at the blond's improv vocals, but he was ready to make Ace pay.

Not to be out done by the cook, he slipped his hands around Sanji's, and lifting him up the wall. That drew a real yelp of surprise out of the blond, making Zoro snigger.

"Oh, God, Zoro!" Sanji 'moaned' again, still smacking his lower back against the wall. He kicked Zoro in the ass for startling him.

"Hold on, cook," Zoro said breathlessly from laughter, it could interrpreted as being breathless from other things too. He growled, tightening his grip on the ass he was holding up, pressing in a little closer to give more support. The cook was no fucking feather!

Sanji groaned again, and his time the green haired marimo swore it sounded different, but none the less, the sounds were traitorously sending all the blood in his body down south, making his pants tighten. God damn it, no! If the cook felt Zoro poke him, then getting back at Ace was all over!

That was the reason they were doing this, right? At this point Zoro wasn't sure any more. Sanji was clutching at Zoro for support, one hand tangled in the fabric of his dark shirt, the other in his hair.

The green haired man let out a low growl, his hands finding themselves back on the other's hips, and Sanji's legs wrapped his waist.

Somehow- either Zoro had stepped closer, or Sanji brought his hips out a little too far- on Sanji next thrust their hips connected.

Both men groaned, their connection making friction. Zoro froze, his mind and body literally skiddering to a stop, as he pulled back to look at Sanji's face.

Sure, he knew the blond was drunk, but in the moon light from the glass in the ceiling, the cook made drunk look sexy. His hair was dark with sweat, and his dark blue eyes were dilated with lust.

Sanji was breathing heavy, and as he looked at Zoro with his half lidded, and smouldering gaze, Zoro felt the resolve he made years ago start to waver.

"Zoro?," Sanji breathed, his voice coming out in a needy whine.

That single word was what chipped away the last of the other man's control. He brought his lips down on the blond's in a clack of teeth and passionate want.

He felt the man beneath him take in a startled breath, giving him leeway into the other's mouth. Their tongues met in a heated dance, drawing more moans from them both, and resulted in Zoro actually rocking into Sanji.

The blond met him, grinding his hips down, and holding himself close to Zoro. He took Zoro's bottom lip roughly between his teeth as he pulled away for air, eliciting a lustful growl from the green haired man.

"Well, plant head, I see what your true colors are," he laughed between kisses.

Zoro rolled his hips aggressively into Sanji's, makeing the other man shut up.

"Curly minds think alike, I guess."

Zoro's dark chuckle made Sanji shiver underneath him, and he put his hot hands under the blond's shirt, stroking them up and down his sides.

As he kissed Sanji deeper, he tasted the familiar burn of sake in the other man's mouth. He grinned against the cook's soft lips, and pulled away, breaking their lip lock.

The disappointed whine the Sanji let out from his kiss swollen mouth was almost enough to convince Zoro to kiss him again, but he held himself back.

"Damn, Sanji," he said with lust dripping in his voice. He ground harder into the man he had pinned to the closet wall completely at his mercy.

Sanji threw back his head as the green haired man ravaged his pale and soft neck with teeth and kisses, most definitely going to leave some hellish looking hickies.

He chocked back another groan, and panted into the other man's ear instead, and licking the shell of Zoro's left ear, and putting his own hands over the man's hot skin, tweaking Zoro's nipples.

Zoro jerjed at the pleasurable sensation that accompanied it, and pressed into Sanji harder as the blond pushed up his dark shirt, and put his hot mouth to Zoro's sensitive and hard nubs.

He shuddered against the feeling, and was about to get to businesses and commence with the hot and heavy, standards be damned if it was in Nami's closet, when the harsh pounding on the door made Zoro and Sanji practically leap apart.

"Times up you two!" Ace's cackle sounded through the wood.

Zoro released Sanji, and stepped back. The two looked at each other with lusty and knowing expressions, and fixed themselves before exiting the closet.

Their group of friends looked at them, cat like grins from Ace, Robin and Nami, and a clueless one from Luffy.

"Soooo," Ace smirked, "Did you enjoy your seven minutes?"

Zoro huffed, and stalked to the door, not answering to avoid adding to ravens insufferable ego.

Sanji lit a cigarette, and after ten minutes followed Zoro to the landing and down the stairs. From there they took a cab back to Sanji's place. They sure as hell were going to finish what they started.

XxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

Heehee. I hope you liked it. A sequel maybe? Let me know what you think!  



End file.
